Examples of a chain block that moves a cargo in the vertical direction include those having a main body frame formed by aluminum die-cast using an aluminum-based metal as disclosed in PTLs 1, 2. In the configurations illustrated in PTLs 1, 2, a reduction gear cover 4 is attached to a reduction-side frame 2b of a main body frame 2. This forms a gear housing space for housing the reduction gear.